


Good Things Come／好事多磨

by serotinous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serotinous/pseuds/serotinous
Summary: Obi-Wan纠结于摆脱自己处子的身份。
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Good Things Come／好事多磨

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Good Things Come](https://archiveofourown.org/works/495930) by [micehell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/micehell/pseuds/micehell). 



［SW］［QO／Quiobi］Good Things Come／好事多磨

原作者：micehell  
地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/495930  
05年作品，估计要不到授权了……  
一句话简介：Obi-Wan纠结于摆脱自己处子的身份。

Obi-Wan没有料到往腿间狭窄的入口里插一根手指会比预想中的还要痛一些，他下意识地想要摆脱，但随即又强迫自己放松下来，痛感反倒因此减轻了一点。  
他有些奇怪Jor-El在磨蹭什么。根据圣殿里学徒间的传闻Jor-El堪称性爱大神，在床上能让人欲仙欲死欲罢不能。可眼下他们俩都在床上折腾了将近十分钟，这还不算之前在沙发上已经预热了五分钟，但Obi-Wan估计他离真正的破处还有相当肉眼可见的距离。真是见了鬼了，他在圣殿的生理课上明明学到说人类的男性在兴奋起来之后的几分钟内就可以达到高潮，但现在都过去好几个几分钟了诶。Obi-Wan好容易才忍住没有开口催促对方进入正题。  
没错，虽然他事先就告诉Qui-Gon说自己明天早晨之前都不会回去，但是Obi-Wan看见了自己的Master欲言又止的担忧神色，所以如果可能的话他还是希望能尽快完事，然后赶在晚上就寝时间前就回去，这样一来两全其美，他不用再纠结自己的处子身份，Master也能放心。  
Jor-El突然之间又多塞进了一根手指，让Obi-Wan从自己的思绪中猛地惊醒过来。该死，这也太难受了。但是没关系，他不打算叫停，不论如何，过了今晚，再也没有人能说他冷感了。  
Obi-Wan知道自己在其他学徒眼中的形象，他被说成是完美主义者，不够热情，甚至给人一种不近人情的距离感。但是说他冷感这也太过分了吧，就因为他已经22岁了却还没有完整上过一次床，这又不代表什么。Obi-Wan只是……要求比较高。他还记得自己更年少一些、还在对性事处于好奇阶段想要各种尝试的时候，Qui-Gon就告诉他应该耐心等待适合自己的那个人，而不是来者不拒。如果他的Master觉得第一次体验应该保留给某个特别的对象，Obi-Wan当然愿意等。  
这一等就等了6年。  
这6年里有许多人接近过他，但全都被他拒绝了，有些时候他还得拒绝不止一次，有那么几次他还得用上原力。  
因为没有人让他感到足够特别。  
Obi-Wan对自己的决定并没有什么不满，直到有一天他听见自己那一群狐朋狗友背着自己吐槽说这么一副脸蛋和身体却配了一个那么压抑保守的个性，真是暴殄天物。Obi-Wan磨着牙才把他的愤怒释放进了原力，而不是释放在他那帮朋友身上。  
三根手指带来的痛感已经无法轻易忽视了，而他的床伴还在不得其法地抚弄着他依旧疲软的分身，Obi-Wan真的很想开口告知Jor-El他手里握着的可是贵重物品能不能轻拿轻放，忽然，通信器的声音响了起来。  
是Obi-Wan的通信器。  
Jor-El抱怨了一声，“你该不是打算在这种时候还去接吧？？”  
但Obi-Wan已经伸出了手去，“说不定是有什么重要的事。”  
“你可以等会再打回去。我们这边也花不了多久，或者应该说，如果你再配合一点的话，我们就不会花这么久。”Jor-El一边嘟囔着一边又开始了手上的动作，令人庆幸的是他好歹放松了力道。  
嗯，这感觉倒还不错，但这不能阻止Obi-Wan去接通他的通信器，“我是在配合，你可以放心我等下也会继续配合，只是要等我通话结束。”  
这下Jor-El终于放手，但还是拉长了一张脸。真是的，绝地怎么能这么只用下半身思考呢。  
Obi-Wan接通了通信器，“我是Kenobi，请讲。”  
通信器里传来了Qui-Gon的声音，“抱歉Obi-Wan这种时候打扰你，可是你知道我的绒线袜放在哪儿了吗？就是我放松冥想时候一定要穿的那双，我所有地方都找过了都没找到。”  
无视身后Jor-El发出的仿佛喉咙被人掐住的抗议声，Obi-Wan十分自然地回答道，“就在你右手边最下层的抽屉里，Master。”  
“我看过了，不在那。”  
“啊，那我也不知道了。这样吧Master，等我回来我再帮你找好吗，反正我没多久也该回来了。”  
Jor-El发出了更多窒息般的抗议声。  
Qui-Gon显然对这一边的情况一无所知，只是高兴地回了句，“好的，Obi-Wan，那我们待会见。”  
切断通话，Obi-Wan转过身打算速战速决，不料却被对方一把推下了床。  
“你这是干什么。”在这种时候不发脾气可不是件容易事。  
没想到Jor-El却比他火气更大的样子，“你知道么，我听说过你的传闻说你很难得手，但我喜欢挑战难度大一点的。我原来以为我问你的时候不是个好机会，因为你一副所有人都得罪你的样子，但没想到你居然答应了，让我以为你之前那些姿态不过是做做样子，但我现在知道了，他们说的没错，你在床上是比冻得硬邦邦的鱼干还要冷感。”  
Obi-Wan花了一点时间才忍住没让对方体会一把自己的拳头是多么不冷感，他站起身穿上衣服，看了一眼他失败的初夜对象，“这是因为你技术不够，不代表是我冷感。”  
“哼，才怪呢。”Jor-El嗤笑了一声，但Obi-Wan已经疾步走出了房间。

－－－

当Obi-Wan知道自己的朋友在背后这样取笑自己的时候，他第一反应的确是有些恼火，然而通过原力释放负面情绪这个做法并没有让他好受很多，那种尴尬的感觉依旧困扰着自己。他知道自己不应该在意别人的看法，但是一想到其他人因为自己到现在还是个处因而觉得自己有些问题让他无法控制地觉得自己……是不是真的有些问题。  
于是Obi-Wan下定决心好歹搞定自己风评中最容易搞定的那个部分，而Jor-El恰好就是在那个时候接近自己的，这简直就是原力的指引。  
但现在看来这更像是原力在作弄自己，或者是在教育他不要头脑发热。Jor-El对于Obi-Wan这样缺乏床上经验的人来说显然不是个合适的体验对象，一想到那三根手指他就控制不住地颤抖了一下，对零基础的人来说插入显然难度系数太高了一点。  
Obi-Wan决定第二次尝试他必须更加谨慎，事实上要不是因为Qui-Gon参与的某个项目，Obi-Wan大概根本不会注意到Kent。Kent某种程度上和Jor-El很类似，都充满了吸引力，只是Kent更低调一些，更温柔也更随和，非常适合Obi-Wan这样没有经验所以容易紧张的对象。虽然Qui-Gon和Kent讨论那个项目的时候Obi-Wan全程都只是做背景板，但事后他邀请Kent时对方还是欣然同意了。  
所以Obi-Wan这一次的初体验（2.0版），比上一次简直顺利太多，至少他这一次能够享受到其中的乐趣，当然如果Kent能够像Jor-El一样“稍微”加快一些进程就更完美了，可现在他和Kent已经在沙发上亲热了十分钟，两个人连个衣服都没脱掉几件，更别提往床上带了。  
Obi-Wan决定主动出击，“嗯，我们要不要到床上继续？”  
Kent居然一脸诧异，“这么快？？”  
这哪里快了……都十多分钟了，别说到床上继续，即便是在沙发上，按照圣殿的生理课教程Kent难道不该早就迫不及待了吗？如果所有人类男性都是像Jor-El和Kent这个节奏，Obi-Wan觉得自己有必要告知学院负责生理课的教授他们教材编写绝对有问题。  
言归正传，Obi-Wan在心里叹了口气，”没错，不论从哪个角度来看床至少比沙发舒服一些。”

好在一旦到了床上Kent立刻就加快了动作，他们两个都急着想要摆脱衣服的束缚，Obi-Wan甚至不得不花点心思在自己脱衣服的动作上，因为Kent的手握住了他的分身，那力度和节奏都让人十分难以集中精神——  
忽然Kent的电脑终端传来刺耳的蜂鸣声。  
”到了到了到了！”只见Kent头也不回地丢下还被掉在半空中的Obi-Wan，一副欣喜若狂的样子奔向了他的终端。  
Obi-Wan很想问，当你的床伴做到一半撇下你跑去摆弄他的电脑终端的时候，给什么反应会不那么失礼。  
他耐着性子等了一会，但Kent除了手舞足蹈地喊了半天“到了”之外，并没有打算回到床上的意思，“虽然我不知道你到底是什么东西‘到了’，但我想告诉你，我这还在半路上呢。”嗯，他这样的说法应该不算太不礼貌吧。  
Kent正穿衣服穿到一半，听到Obi-Wan的声音才猛地回头，“喔，抱歉，我都忘了。”  
“看得出来。”Obi-Wan的嘴角抽搐了一下，咽下了后半句。  
“啊其实是我之前申请的项目经费被批准下来了，我现在得出门去负责审核的委员会那里。你走的时候能帮我把门顺便锁上吗？哦对了，你碰到Qui-Gon的时候请一定代我跟他说声万分感谢，我本来以为我得等好几个星期的，没想到Qui-Gon一天就帮我搞定了。”Kent出门的时候依旧是一副心花怒放的样子，丝毫没有意识到Obi-Wan磨牙的声音。  
很好，他一定会跟Qui-Gon说起Kent的，至于说什么可就不一定了。  
Obi-Wan叹了口气，他看了看自己还没有完全失掉兴趣的下半身，觉得他自己本人是已经一点兴致都没有了。还以为今后不用再自己解决生理需求了呢，看来还是好事多磨。  
花了这么多时间精力，他居然还是个毫无经验的处子，好吧也不能说是完全毫无经验，只是按照眼下这趋势，等上到三垒他大概已经是Master Yoda那年纪了。  
离开Kent房间的时候，Obi-Wan暗下决心，再下一次他一定要找一个，至少肯有始有终的对象。

－－－

Obi-Wan一脸阴郁地瞪着窗外，他知道他应该把负面情绪释放进原力，但是知道不等于能做到。更何况想到最近这段时间的经历，Obi-Wan觉得就连原力也会原谅他发点小脾气的。  
换个角度想，他或许应该高兴才对，毕竟他摆脱了“冷感”这个名声，一如最初他希望的那样。  
只不过现在其他学徒对他的印象已经从“冷感”进化成了“放荡”，还是只撩不啪的那种。  
原力在上，他真的真的真的只是想破个处罢了，过去的两周时间内Obi-Wan每天晚上都在试图努力达成这一艰难的目标，虽然每次都不得不和不同的初夜对象。  
但是每次，真的是每次都会发生点莫名其妙的事故让他难以如愿。  
而昨天晚上简直就是这一连串闹剧的顶点，Obi-Wan已经不想再去回忆具体过程究竟如何，因为最后的结局是他在圣殿图书馆，还光着身子，身旁还有差不多绝地武士团最高委员会差不多全体成员围观，过程什么的已经不重要了。  
这还不算最坏的，因为接下来Master Windu居然一边对着Obi-Wan训话一边一脸欣赏地看了他上上下下好几眼，末了还说了句“很乐意帮助有需要的年轻人”，这一切就像是个醒不过来的噩梦。  
Obi-Wan简直要怀疑他一直到不了三垒是原力的旨意了。  
先是Qui-Gon那通通信搅了他和Jor-El。然后是Kent和Qui-Gon的项目偏偏挑在那个时点过审。再然后是那次和Bant，他们打算出门的那天晚上Qui-Gon特意请了Bant过来吃饭，席间Qui-Gon又聊了很多两人的童年趣事，聊到后来他们两个都默默觉得和对方上床简直有手足乱伦的嫌疑，最后还是Bant一锤定音，和发小上床真是个馊主意。  
再之后则是和Qui-Gon那个朋友……诶等一下？Obi-Wan忽然意识到这一系列事件都有个共同因素。  
除了每次都以灾难收场之外的共同因素。  
看来他没有通过冥想来释放自己的愤怒是件好事啊，因为现在显然有个更好的释放怒气的对象。Obi-Wan打定主意他一定要和Qui-Gon严肃认真地谈一谈，而这次他是不会让他的Master那么轻易打个哈哈蒙混过去的，如果Qui-Gon试图阻止Obi-Wan从其他渠道获得满足感的话，至少在回答这个问题上他怎么也得满足一下自己。

－－－

十分钟后Obi-Wan气喘吁吁地躺在Qui-Gon的床上，因为人生第一个无与伦比的高潮而暂时失去了任何思考能力。Obi-Wan自然听说过口活能带来的快感，只不过从没想到这快感是如此翻天覆地。他只是很庆幸自己的Master是个绝地，不然换做普通人恐怕进行到一半Qui-Gon就会因为缺氧而厥过去。  
现在看来他的生理课教材并没有编写错误，人类男性的确很快就可以高潮，Obi-Wan瘫软地躺在那里，浑身都洋溢着高潮后幸福的倦怠感，幸福地差点想不起来他来找Qui-Gon是干嘛的了。  
还好只是差点。  
“我不是不乐意你刚才做的，真的，我非常喜欢，我不知道该怎么描述——”  
Qui-Gon只是一副被逗乐的表情，“Obi-Wan，我知道你想说什么。”  
是吗，他自己都不知道，等等，他刚才想说什么来着，啊对了，“但是我还是想知道，你为什么要刻意破坏我那些约会之夜。”  
Qui-Gon还是一副被娱乐到的表情，“考虑到我们刚才在做些什么，我以为答案会很明显，因为我不想你和他们中的任何一个上床，我已经等了一段时间寻找一个合适的机会了，如果我的机会必须是靠破坏其他人的机会才能到来的话，我并不介意。”  
Obi-Wan仰天长叹，“你就不能直接跟我说嘛。”  
“你在等待一个对你而言足够特别的对象，我想确定我是不是那个人。看你刚才的反应，我差不多能确定我是那个人，对吗。”  
Qui-Gon的手开始抚弄他自己依旧挺立的分身，害Obi-Wan又想不起来他打算说什么了。  
他的Master对他而言当然是特别的，Obi-Wan肖想对方都不知道多少年了，但他从没有想过自己的感情会得到回应，更没有想过Qui-Gon不仅想要他，还愿意等他，甚至愿意暗搓搓用些手段来得到他。  
Obi-Wan爬起身，试图学着像刚才Qui-Gon做的那样把对方的阴茎含进嘴里，但没想到这居然是件技术活，这么大一根呢，他该怎么做才能全部吞进去？？  
然而Qui-Gon却阻止了他继续尝试，“虽然我很期待今后能在这方面继续教导你，但今天晚上我有别的打算。”说着他拉开了床头柜的抽屉，掏出了一罐润滑剂。  
Obi-Wan定定地看了眼对方腿间昂扬的分身，想了想自己刚才都没有办法用嘴含住那巨物，又思考了一会Qui-Gon所说的“别的打算”具体会是什么，然后得出了一系列的结论：是的，他很喜欢口交；没错，他是想要破处；但是不，他不想破处的结果是他被撕成两个半片。最终结论，Qui-Gon你就不能先只教口活嘛！  
但是他的Master已经开始吻他了，手则停留在他胸口的位置慢慢打转，Obi-Wan从没意识到雄性的乳首也能这么敏感，但Qui-Gon只是玩他的胸口就把他折腾得像脱水的鱼一般在床上翻滚，很快手指换成了舌头，Qui-Gon一边舔着Obi-Wan的乳首，一边则是抚弄着他重新挺立起来的分身，Obi-Wan甚至都没有察觉到对方已经一根手指伸进了自己身后的入口。  
等等等一下，他不是刚刚已经决定了今天晚上不要做到最后一步的吗，虽然这感觉和之前Jor-El那次相比要好上太多太多……要不他还是等到第二根手指的时候再做决定好了。  
结果Qui-Gon发现了自己耳后一个敏感的位置，这下等Obi-Wan反应过来的时候这第二根手指早就长驱直入了，虽然是有点不太舒服，但是并不难受，他打算再等第三根手指。  
遗憾的是，这第三根手指就没有那么容易糊弄过去了，不论Qui-Gon对其他地方做什么都没办法打消这第三根手指带来的不适感，Obi-Wan不想让他的床伴失望，但是做人要尊重事实。  
然而正想开口的时候，这第三根手指正好顶上了他体内的那个敏感点，这下Obi-Wan又一次彻底想不起来他打算说什么了，虽然痛感依旧存在，但随之而来的快感已经让他不在乎了。  
高潮已经近在咫尺，但忽然所有的手指都抽了出去，Obi-Wan只觉一阵空虚，但还没等他出声抗议，手指留下的空虚已经被另一个存在填上了。  
他之前的结论显然是正确的，想把那么粗大的一根塞进这么狭窄的一个地方就是不可能的任务，Obi-Wan的身体极速地冷却下来，考虑到Qui-Gon的分身还剩下一大半在外面，他只能开口了，“Master，停下来，求你了。”  
“现在吗？”Qui-Gon的声音难得听上去有些紧绷。  
“很痛。”  
“乖，再放松一点，给自己一点时间适应，等会就不痛了。”Qui-Gon的手绕到了前面开始逗弄Obi-Wan的分身。  
好吧，也许他可以再努力一下。Qui-Gon的手指摸到了他顶端特别敏感的一处，一阵快感电流一般窜过全身，很好，他绝对可以再努力一下。  
他的身体被一寸一寸地撑开了，直到Qui-Gon终于整个都埋了进来，然后开始在紧致的甬道里一点一点缓慢地抽插，Obi-Wan感到他的身体开始放松下来，被填满的温热感觉带走了一部分痛楚，他终于可以理解为何有人可以对这样的性事乐在其中。  
然后Qui-Gon开始加大抽插的幅度，勃发的阴茎用力碾过敏感的肉壁，Obi-Wan开始想不起来自己一开始为何会抵触插入这件事。  
最后Qui-Gon终于放开了操他，每一次都狠狠顶在他身体里最要命的那个点上，Obi-Wan开始感慨平日里居然还有人能想到干些正事而不是所有人都忙着啪啪啪，只能说多亏了绝地的教育。  
原力在上，他刚才还以为口活那次的高潮是多么特别呢，他真是太天真了。

－－－

直到高潮带来的余韵散去了些许，Obi-Wan觉得自己的大脑终于恢复了最基本的思考功能之后，他才开口问道，“你那时候叫我耐心等待，是不是算准了这样你可以做我的第一次？？”  
Qui-Gon手上的动作和他嘴上的回答都没有丝毫停顿，“别傻了，我叫你等待是因为这才是正确的，如果性事只是为了获得肉体上的快乐，那根本没有必要寻找伴侣，而且你要找的是一名伴侣，不是恰好有一具方便的年轻肉体在身边。”  
Obi-Wan意识到自己一半的思路开始飘散到怎么让Qui-Gon的手再摸到他胸口上去，但是考虑到是他开的头问的问题，他似乎有义务把这场对话继续下去，“可是我看其他人似乎都不在乎一定要找一个完美的对象啊。”嗯，他可以先回忆一下刚才Qui-Gon摸他胸口时候的感觉是怎样……  
“也不是说第一次就非得是和一个完美的伴侣，只要是一个你关心在乎的人就够了。”  
这可就有点扯了，Obi-Wan顿时严肃起来，他认真地回击道，“但我的确很在乎Garen，他是我最好的朋友，所以我才考虑第一次是和Garen，可你就是在那个时候叫我再等等的啊。”  
这一次Qui-Gon终于没能立刻接下去，“厄，这个嘛，你、我意思是、他和你——”  
“他和我怎样？”Obi-Wan挑了挑眉。  
Qui-Gon败下阵来，他的脸上露出了那么一点点被抓住痛脚的愧疚神情，但更多的是某种炙热的渴望，“好吧，也许我叫你等待的目的的确如你所说，但是你后悔了吗？”  
Obi-Wan嘟起嘴，“这个嘛……”  
“后悔了？”  
他摇了摇头，“不，我不后悔我等了那么久，但是如果你现在能再用舌头舔我这里的话，我就更不后悔了。”  
Qui-Gon的语气就和他在谈判桌上的时候一模一样，“很好，我接受你的条件，敬请放心，你绝不会后悔。”  
但是话音刚落，通信器的声音又响了起来。  
这次轮到是Qui-Gon的通信器了。  
“你不会打算这个时候去接吧。”Obi-Wan嘟囔了句，不，他这不算撒娇，他可是绝地好吗。  
“也许对方是有什么重要的事。”  
“你也说了‘也许’……”好吧，绝地也有义务接他们的通信器。但是没有规定每次都必须立刻就去接通，如果眼下有更重要事情的话……  
Qui-Gon还是一副为人师表的语气，“我们可是绝地，Obi-Wan。”  
“好的。”Obi-Wan点点头，随即俯下身去，趴在Qui-Gon的腿间。  
“所以我们应该要接。”  
“你说的对。”说完，Obi-Wan便张嘴舔了一口眼前巨大阴茎的头部。  
他的Master顿时呻吟了一声，“当然了，如果真的是有什么非常非常重要的事，他们肯定会再打过来的。”

－－－

Mace一脸狐疑地看着眼前Qui-Gon的全息影响，“你刚才干嘛去了怎么不接通信器？因为找不到你，刚才的会都没法开下去只能推迟了。”  
Qui-Gon笑得一脸宁静，那表情标准得可以做绝地大师宣传图，他在镜头之外的地方不动声色地整了整下半身的衣物，“抱歉Mace，刚才有些事。”  
“什么事，很重要吗。”  
Qui-Gon的笑容弧度变得大了一些，“嗯，非常重要，我等了六年。事实上，”他顿了顿，显然他的下半身和他房间里的另外一个人都已经没什么耐性继续等待，“事实上我觉得我这边这件事真的非常重要，有必要把这次的会议也推迟下去。我等会再打给你。”

Master Windu：？？？

END


End file.
